User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Wiki Manager Hi Yami Michael, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are one of the administrators here. I have recently been appointed as the Fandom Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters), please feel free to contact me on my talk page, and I will assist in any way I can. ''-Sitb (talk) 10:32, May 17, 2019 (UTC)'' :Nice to hear from you, and also to see you jump onto the discord too. — 15px Yami Michael 15px 10:56, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Discussions Hello again Yami Michael, I noticed there are no forums or discussions area on this wiki, and I'm curious if this community has ever considered enabling the . While the community Discord server is a great method of discussion, on other wikis I have noticed that also having an area for users to communicate that is integrated into the wiki can sometimes help boost traffic. The side-bars in the discussions/wiki feed suggest content on the wiki for users to visit, and users are only a few clicks away from taking the step from chatting to also editing. It is entirely up to you and the rest of the community of course, but if you'd like, I could enable this feature for the wiki. Let me know whether or not you're interested - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 09:50, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Never seemed different from the blog/talk pages, other than a bit of presentation. Plus on most wikis (even like, community central) I've seen with the discussions enabled, it just seemed to be 90=95% spam, and bad image links. Seemed more drama than it was worth. — 15px Yami Michael 15px 05:32, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Although looking at , how come Discussions isn't in there? Message Wall is. I'll consider the feature again, but after years of being in the community, I know the limits of the activity of this hobby in the English speaking side of it.— 15px Yami Michael 15px 05:33, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :Discussions can be enabled by request, but not by simply flipping a switch (it requires Fandom re-organize some of the back-end stuff). Blog/Talk Pages would still remain, as they are a separate feature where users communicate on a more personal level. Discussions are designed more for the overall wiki community, as a place where the general userbase can easily notice, and contribute to new discussion topics, vote in polls, make community announcements/talk about game-related news etc. - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 19:56, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Broken template The template is broken on */_Kobitro,_Nigen_/*/Tips. I suspect that the " /*/Tips " part of the page name is responsible for breaking the template. Type8 (talk) 12:41, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Fixed. Yeah. The wiki doesn't like the cards that have the slash and asterisks. >_< So I needed NavigationN (for a specific name). And why Twinpacts need T. — 15px Yami Michael 15px 12:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Need "Delete" privileges Hey Michael! Would you be so kind as to grant me the privilege of deleting pages? It's not explicitly needed, but I like to delete pages instead of just leaving them blank. Type8 (talk) 12:29, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :Be careful with it (Blah blah...)...but I trust you with it, so there you go. You have the Content Moderator rank now so you should be able to. — 15px Yami Michael 15px 13:22, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! Type8 (talk) 15:29, August 14, 2019 (UTC) DMSD-13 :Hello, Yami Michael. I'm Lee Sang Hun. I just had a question. DMSD-13 will be released on September 14th. When does the page will be made? Lee Sang Hun (talk) 03:23, September 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for your edit. However, there was a one mistake. Zekkyosuraidai is actually pronounced as suraida. 太 is だ. So, could you fix a little mistake? It would be thank you. Lee Sang Hun (talk) 11:12, September 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I started the DMSD-13 page, but didn't do most of the cards. I fixed this (and a few small things) up though. — 15px Yami Michael 15px 11:38, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Actual card scans? After the recent deletion of high quality card scan pics. i saw in your 2019 guide to editig this wiki. In which you have stated that only card pictures from official takara tommy will be allowed. Does that mean no one in this community will be able to see actual representations of the cards. If so why? is there any legal reasons? or the actual card scans will only be updated by the moderator on a later date. Saad safa 21:56, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :Every single one of those recent scans that you uploaded were a lower quality in both file size and resolution than the official ones from the cardlist that they already had. The official ones are cropped perfectly, aren't at a weird rotation, don't have glare for holographic cards, and as already mentioned, at a nicer quality in terms of resolution. Original images used were from gathe.jp while that was a thing, as it was the best option available with proper size images. Many years later I was able to remove those images (they had bad blue corners on every card due to how they scanned them) and replace them with the images from ka-nabell.com. But theres still various issues (angles or colors). Now theres officialimages that are given on Corocoro.jp when they preview or the card page when the set is out, so that's what we are using from now on. I would have swapped everything over to it already, but any year of promos not Y18 is terrible. And most other sets are fine with ka-nabell. — Yami Michael 02:09, October 12, 2019 (UTC).. *Thanx for explanation. but if that is the case then no one in the community will get to see or improve actual card represtations. There are other sites that may have better pics which mught be up to or better then (NOT ACTUAL CARD REPRESETATIONS A.K.A DIGITAL PICS). Offcourse digital will always looks best i agree, but they are not how the actual cards looks like. *Well i won't bother trying my best to find better card scans because they are no longer acceptable. but i think the community should be given a poll with examples of both types of pictures on this matter and let them decide on which pictures should be shown on the wiki.Saad safa 21:10, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Surf a.k.a Invincible Lee Sang Hun (talk) 04:33, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Mr. Michael. I have found that Surf a.k.a Invincible need one more dot like "a.k.a.". 'Can you fix it? DMRP-12 Hello, Mr. Yami Michael. Thank you for your work. I have found some errors on card name. Larcmessiah, Blue Galaxy Bow doesn't need Blue on the name. Also, Tizoris, Emperor Dragon and Holyend, Destiny Dragon has to be Tizoris, Emperor Dragon Armored and Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored because it is Dragon Guild. DMEX-08 cards almost done! All except three cards are done. The last cards need a slightly more authoritarian hand to finish Talk:DMEX-08_Mysterious_Black_Box_Pack Type8 (talk) 14:47, January 25, 2020 (UTC) DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack Gallery (OCG) Lee Sang Hun (talk) 11:02, January 30, 2020 (UTC)DMEX-08 Gallery Good Evening. Thank you for your sincere work. Actually, I have something to say it. No.45 Rain, Accurate Reaper has ]] in Gallery page. Could you fix it? :Done. — 'Yami Michael 11:12, January 30, 2020 (UTC) The japanase card scans have been uploaded! That's right! Of the database's 11329 card scans, 9,855 were of suitable quiality and are now uploaded to the wiki. I made a rough list of missing card scans: The cards listed here are missing in the database or have worse resolution than the DMWiki All sets: -"b" sides (Psychic creatures, Draghearts) -Many Victory Cards, Ultra Golden Cards and Master Cards are missing -Certain single cards are missing -Secret cards/versions DMC sets: -DMC-01-DMC-26: All cards -DMC-28-DMC-33: All cards -DMC-35: All cards DMR sets: -DMR-05 - all cards DMX sets: -DMX-18 - all draghearts SpDecks: -SpDeck3-SpDeck5 Promotional: -Y1-Y11 -Y12: All except 5 cards -Y13-Y17 -Y18: Some cards Method used: *https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/image-downloader/cnpniohnfphhjihaiiggeabnkjhpaldj Image Downloader used to mass download images using parametres (amazing for filtering out low quality images) *https://www.advancedrenamer.com/ Advanced Renamer used to mass rename files *Rotating Auras and Draghearts using the ole' windows file explorer Please keep in mind I have made some errors in uploading pictures. I may have missed some files when uploading, and these should be spread out over all sets. Unfortunate, but realistically unavoidable. If there is anything that needs fixing, don't hesitate to message me! Type8 (talk) 15:32, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Want to help with adding kana to cards I'd love to help with adding kana to cards. Before I start, I'm wondering if you're working in any systematic way or if you want me to do it in any specific way. Type8 (talk) 16:31, February 14, 2020 (UTC) *There's no real way I've been doing it. I tend to just do it on random cards if I fix them up for another reason, and ofc, whenever we get a new card (and the HoF is done). Maybe just start from the first DMRP sets that are missing it? Or dm1-12. At least going by set rather than race would give you the jp wiki's setlist as well. There's searches in DPL that can be done like notuses=Template:Ruby But they aren't accurate, as sometimes the card has some ruby text, but not all of it. (random Angel Commands, for example). — Yami Michael 05:05, February 15, 2020 (UTC) I'll do it set by set then, starting with the DMRP-era sets. This will be a side project of mine, so the progression will be slow. Thanks for the tips!! -Type8 (talk) 19:16, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Update: I have finished DMRP-01 and DMRP-02, and finished half of DMRP-03 before realizing that many races have their own naming conventions. Do you have a list of naming conventions? If not, I'm compiling it. Type8 (talk) 22:09, February 19, 2020 (UTC) *I do, but it's terribly out of date. User:Yami Michael/Race Nomenclature. Many many years old and the format of it is an absolute mess. And I didn't have Ruby at the time for it. (lol) I had been considering updating it recently. Some race pages have their nomenclature on the page too (or at least they would or should). (random note) I actually did do all the Justice Wing the other day. — Yami Michael 02:51, February 20, 2020 (UTC) *Nearly forgot. A Japanese table of the same page is on its talkpage. User_talk:Yami_Michael/Race_Nomenclature. — Yami Michael 03:03, February 20, 2020 (UTC)